Lehahov
by bulldogodiva
Summary: I think this will be about a love between Legolas and Haldir which is tested through harsh tests of torture, betrayal, hurt, anger, pain, and suffering. I wonder what is to become of their love?
1. ani rozeh at

My notes, disclaimers, and stuff like that: OK, I own nothing - simple as that. I do not know elvish nor do I know of anyone who knows elvish nor will I believe most people who claim they know elvish - so.. I am using Hebrew as my "elvish words" (if you can translate you win a prize. what - I don't know yet) so no complaints about that. Or if you want to know what the Hebrew words "really" just ask me in a review or something. Second: This is my first fanfiction so consider that. And A BIG SHOUT OUT TO VaMpIrOsDaRkAnGel CAUSE SHE HAS INSPIDERED ME. Read her stories - there gooood. Now on with it  
  
Lehahov  
  
Ch 1.  
  
His lover's fingers were larger than his own; they were strong, and worn hands. He loved the way they felt when they folded over his own smaller, softer hands. Legolas' crystal blue eyes were locked on the tango that his lovers hands and his own danced in. Gently locking their hands together and then twisting the fingers down the palm of the others, a touch so light - it brought a faint smile to the elf's lips. Slowly he leaned forward and placed a petit kiss upon the tips of his lover's fingers.  
He raised his eyes to meet Haldir's own sliver orbs. Both pairs of eyes gazed over with the gleam of true love, the only type that is felt thru out the entire body. The type that is hardest to break. Legolas' smile expanded as his eyes reviewed the older elf's face. The light from the open window caste a wondrous shadow over his face, making him seem even more beautiful than possible.  
Legolas pulled him into a tight hug, and his smile slowly faded, as his heart grew heavier.  
"We should not delay this any further than possible." Haldir whispered silently into his sensitive ear. He pulled Legolas back, and gazed upon the face he loved so much. "It is just for a few weeks." He reminded Legolas  
Legolas' smile was completely gone. He knew he was over reacting about Haldir absence for a few weeks but he knew it would feel like a much longer period. He had always hated it when Haldir departed, for any reason. This reason was well justified though, he was to accompany the Lord and Lady of the Light to Rivendell, for a secret council with Lord Elrond. It was becoming a more dangerous adventure to journey from Lothlorien to Rivendell - or any other elvish city to another, for darkness was being to spread its evil touch in the once glorious forests between the two lands. For this reason Legolas hated Haldir leaving, there was always an uncertainty, for some evil there lurks without even the sharpest elves able to detect it before it's too late.  
" Ani yodate, but I will miss you far more than you can imagine, and it will seem far longer that I can imagine. But you are correct, you must depart now." With that said Legolas stood up, holding Haldir's arm in his hand, wrapping his warm fingers around the strong muscle. Haldir stood in front of him, and slowly wrapped his arms around the slender elf in front of him. He pressed his lips against Legolas' and they engaged into a kiss promising of true love. The type that is hardest to break.  
  
**** Ani yodate = I know  
  
"But not impossible" the evil creature said out loud following a booming laugh.  
  
Note again: that's it - tell me what you think cause we all know that review decide if the story shall go on or just disappear like all the other stuff in my room. 


	2. lama at osha zeh

OK - to answer a question asked to me - I have only seem the movies b/c I could not sit still long enough to get to the interesting part of the Hobbit but I feel that I know a lot of the Lotr stuff so I think I will be using the imagery of the movies but the logic and back ground info provided within the books. So I think that its more movie based if you ask me. Also - I don't know when I want this to take place - so it's up to you to decide when you want to imagine it to take place.  
  
Ok - shout outs and thank yous (usually I find this very annoying when I read a story cause it just is but I understand now why its done)  
  
VaMpIrOsDaRkAnGel: you know I love you women - SOUTH AFRICA IS KICKING ENGLANDS ASS FOR RIGHT NOW - YAY! Lady of Legolas: I agree that H/L is the best - and I know its short - but hopefully it will get longer. as it goes on. Simbelmyrne: Thanks for the compliment (I love those) and yes this is my first fanfic (and first slash so its kinda double trouble going on there).  
  
Anywho - one with the story  
  
Lehahov  
  
Ch 2  
  
He could see it all happening - but there was nothing that he could do. Legolas felt frozen, helpless, fear held him tightly in its darkened embrace. He could feel his heart beat so hard it felt as if it would blow its self up, tears trimmed his eyes, threatening to fall. There in front of him on the forest floor lay all the beings that Legolas held closest to his heart - there in front of him lay Haldir, his own father, Thanduil, his brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond, and the Lord and Lady of the Light - all dying. Their faces were locked in expressions of fear, pain, and hurt. Their bodies were tortured and beaten, limbs were broken, skulls cracked. He wanted to run to them, to try and save them, or help them. He could hear them calling out for him, begging him to save them.  
But he could not move - his feet seemed to be glued to the ground. Suddenly something very dark caught his eye - a tall lone figure saw gracefully striding across the clearing in the woods - coming towards him. The dark creature efficiently swerved around the agonized elves upon the ground. Then it stopped a distance before him. Legolas could see its piercing blue eyes graze its cold, fearful gaze on the dying elves. Suddenly Thanduil turned to Legolas - his own blue eyes widen with shock and betrayal:  
"No, Legolas, no! How could you? How could you do this to us?" He whispered, his eyes growing wider with every word. With in an instant, the dark creature threw out his hand towards Thanduil, its fingers spread wide - Thanduil's eyes went even wider than before - and he let out a ear shattering scream. Then he fell limp to the ground - his chest still.  
Legolas felt his heart stop beating - he left pain surge through his body as his father's words sunk in. He could not believe what just happened. No - it had to be a trick - this could not happen, not to him, not like this. The figure turned to the other elves now, and sent his other hand out again - fingers spread. They all repeated the same procedure that his father followed. Heart stopping cries slammed into Legolas' heart, squeezing it until it felt empty. Completely empty. But one was left - one tortured elf.  
It was Haldir, he looked at Legolas - completely horrified. His mouth open - to give the clue to how shocked he truly was.  
"Ani hodashti at aohevti sheli!?" Haldir spoke - just barely over a whisper.  
"Ani aohev sheli - Ani aohev sheli maod maod!" Legolas cried back to his lover, tears rolled down his cheeks, he wanted to run to Haldir to make him believe he loved him. But then the figure extended his hand towards Haldir, and spread his fingers.  
"Noooooooooooooo! Please no!" Legolas fell to his knees, begging the dark figure not to kill Haldir - not like this. But his plea was in vain, Haldir let out no scream though - only looked at Legolas with his sliver eyes. But they weren't the eyes Legolas was used to looking into; these eyes were filled with hate - and betrayal. And pain. Then he fell limp, he was dead.  
Legolas let the tears flow freely from his red eyes, streaming down his cheeks, leaving paths of wetness in their trail. Sudden anger filled his body he turned and looked up into the figures blue eyes, but immediately wished he hadn't.  
Because he was looking directly into his own face.  
Legolas sat up with a jolt. He looked around his light room. Everything was just as he had left it the previous night, nothing was out of place. He felt a stream of sweat mix with a stream of tears, it was all a dream. His loved one did not really die, nor did they blame him for their deaths. It was all a dream, a horrible dream. Tears continued to flow down his face, as he swung his legs out of the bed. He stride quickly over towards his water bin - and splashed some upon his distort face. He could not get the image of Haldir dieing out of his head. Maybe that's because he's dieing right now, calling for you to help him, but your not going to. Because your too weak Legolas stared at himself in the mirror, why was he thinking these thoughts? He knew they weren't true, aren't they? He didn't know anymore. He walked back to his large bed, within this room in Mirkwood. He was home - why isn't he at peace. Because Haldir is dieing and voice screamed at him from within his head. He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands, and continued to cry.  
Suddenly he sat up. There was only one way to solve his restless heart. He knew what he had to do. He quickly walked over to his desk in the corner of his room and pulled out the feather pen and wrote a quick note to his father to explain his sudden disappearance. He knew his father would never approve if he asked to go on such a journey - for "it is too dangerous for a lone elf to journey in the deep woods alone". So he wouldn't ask permission.  
Once the note was completed he pulled on a fresh tunic and leggings, strapped his longbow and quiver upon his muscled back, and connected the knives beneath the quiver. He quickly then - strode towards the window and with out hesitation leaped to the nearest branch.  
  
"Yes, yes" the evil creature hissed as he watched the beautiful blonde elf leap out of the safety of his window, daring to venture into his dark woods alone, "Yes, master will be please to have such a prize, yes, you will be his as because he wants you, pretty little elf, too bad for you, but master always gets what he wants."  
  
****** Ani hodashti at aohevti sheli = I thought you loved me  
Ani aohev sheli - Ani aohev sheli maod maod = I love you - I love you very very much  
  
And remember SHABBAT SHALOM to ya'll 


End file.
